Talk:European Union
Wat (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) He gave up the Roman Republic and is now making the European Union. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I was so ready to rage but to stop my anger from getting the better of me I decided to post this: Kunarian 08:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) That is beyond disturbing. I am still up because I am having irrational fears of things that don't exist. Like the... Slenderman. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey guise, come on chat. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reasoning, is a few points. *When I looked at the Roman Republic, I put it in the most religious place in Europe- which it would be hard to get rid of its conservative traits. *This is basicly the UFSA, yet smaller then Brazil. *I was told this was acceptable by United. If you would like to ask anything else, please do. -Sunkist- 15:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) And I do declare, this my last nation. Forever. -Sunkist- 17:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Huge Is there anywhere I can protest this country's admission to the game on the grounds of Basic Rule #3? This country is massively overpowered and as such, gives one player a substantial advantage over every other player. It's unfair to the rest of us for someone to take all this GDP and military power up under one country. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Smaller then UFSA, less Military spending then Everret. ---Sunkist- 18:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :What so the UFSA has become th size comparison country i someone thinks another is to big? Lol jk (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The GDP of the European Union is 16 TRILLION United States Dollars. I won't hear of anything short of its dismantlement. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) GDP is 11 Trillion. If you'd like we could just label the memeber republics with they're GDP, instead of making EU #1. ---Sunkist- 18:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Lets take this to chat. ---Sunkist- 18:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm mobile, I don't have the resources to chat. I vehemently oppose the admission of this country to Future World. The end of competition, innovation, and strategy in the game. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Removal of the Balkan States, and the Civil War with the Roman Republic causes descrease in nation GDP, draw backs and rebuilding of destroyed areas by Cornlieus.---Sunkist- 19:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Still opposed to this, it's not right. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) We have less population then East Asia, this is even less powerful then Britannia. I had the globe in the palm of my hand, with having all the colonies at my disposal and could deploy from anywhere on the planet. Even if this does get passed, we wont even compare equally to the military power of Everett. With issues in Greece, which I have- will drag me back on my spending. The End of competition, innovation and strategy, we would still lead behind the education of Japan or China, with this nation will inspire more innovation and competition. "We got to get point A faster then the Europeans." We need some what of a friendly Cold War, in which will benefit the entire world. We lost our Spaceport in South America, which will cripple us in the race for space. We have 2 non-nuclear aircraft carriers, which are lacking in this ears weapon array. This might be a future situation for RL Europe, its not to far away. ---Sunkist- 03:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) There are no friendly Cold Wars, but I would support the European Union rather than the reconnection of Europa. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Voting Lets take a vote. Accepting the current form of the EU into Future World. For ---Sunkist- 19:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *Derp'n globalization (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *Approved with modifications; wait and see approach. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Aganist And people complain about Yarphei being too big. Remove Britain, pick two out of France, Germany, or Italy, Spain and everything else can stay. Or pick three of those nations and nothing else can stay. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 19:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) This is way too large and it means occupying Europa. Any EU in the game should be like in real life. HORTON11 07:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Abstain *-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *Reduce in size by removing the Balkans, Portugal and at least one major state, say either Spain or Italy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *Reduce size, seems reasonable, just take britain out. Kunarian 08:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Reduce size, take Britain out, and any other non-Eurozone countries. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Removal of Italy, and Romes History I don't want Horton to be rejected to come back to Future World, so I think its right to let go of Europa's provinces. Would this be a reasonable reduction of size? -Sunkist- 18:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Cosrica is part of Europa and Greece is part of the Greco-Turkish Empire. HORTON11 20:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Cosrica, is part of France. Greco-Turkish Empire was disconnected. I would like to retain the provinces as part of the European Union -Sunkist- 20:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) What would that leave in the EU? And frankly, the Greco-Turkish empire was just an Europan puppet state that didn't contribute much to Future World, so it should stay disconnected. Europa itself cause unnecessary global tension as well, so I'm not too fond of that either. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) We did not start the tensions and we repetedly stated we were against war. Anyways we are lessening our military development and focusing in other areas. HORTON11 21:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :You lost all trust after the Antarctica incident. It will never come back. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) This would leave Portugal, Greece, France, Germany, UK and Spain. The core of the real EU. This would take down our GDP by like 2 trillion, with both the Balkens and Italy gone. ---Sunkist- 21:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Give me actual numbers on population and GDP. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think your forgetting big brother South America. I basically occupy the entire continent, have a huge population, and I am a very developed nation. And you're complaining about a smaller than Brazil international Union which is very, VERY likely to happen IRL if someone in the EU's Parliament brings up the discussion. Okay, it has a large GDP. That means it should be spending the huge surplus on Civil Services, Administration, and Education. We are arguing about a generally peaceful nation with a large economic potential. Confused, I am. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, confused you are. Go read wikipedia:Gross Domestic Product. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) According to GDP records of EU GDP statements, EU would have 9.6, 9.8 or 10 Trillion. ---Sunkist- 22:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Good enough, I guess. Don't do anything crazy, or I will hunt you down. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC)